Rules
Rp Rules Parking ' Your Avi may only be in one room at a time. '''Drama ' Anything outside this RP is exactly that. OUTSIDE the rp, and we ask that it remains OUTSIDE the rp. If you have a Lover inside the rp and you are not lovers in the rp then he/she does not have the right to be upset or over react about events that may occur to your RPC. After all this is just RP. It is like acting and you must refrain from creating Unnecessary drama in the RP. Although drama is to happen with in the rp but thats what makes it fun ^^ '''Creation YOU MUST CREATE A NEW AVI)'''When you create this New avi or RPC unit. During the RP keep in mind what you want to be and work your way to becoming that thing. You'll have to be smart and play your cards right though so good luck! '''Meta-Gaming NO META-GAMING: Meta-gaming is when people mix what their character doesn't know or hasn't learned directly within the role-playing situation, with the action in-character Mary-Sueing A Mary-Sue is someone who is impossible to rp with. They are "too good to be true." They are seen flawless and no weaknesses. They also show them selves as all powerful like they are "the ruler of the world." In Game Rules Trial ''' A trial will happen for those who are just entering the RP. Everyone originally starts off without Neni, until they can learn about it and how things are done within the RP. The person without neni then has a one week trial run where he or she must meet Each and everyone of the Neni Gods. At the End of the 1 week trial the new member will then be brought to an Evaluation Room.. Where at least 3 of the official members Test the potential Member, On 4 things 1. Activity 2. Activity to the RP 3. Lines Per post (average) 4. If you met with all the gods. Pass the Trial with at least 70 % you will be given a choice to choose what Neni you wish to master. This will mean you will have to sign a contract with the God you chose. After that Congratulations, you are then an official member of the RP. ''more in game rules to come. '' PVP in This RP. An Interesting way this RP is done is that the Sparring is a little different than what people are use to. In one post there are a 3 things you can do: Attack Defend Support Defense A Defense is anything you can do to avoid damage yourself. Examples of Defense: * Shielding * Blocking * Deflecting * Dodging * Missing * Attack collision/Canceling out Attacking An Attack is considered as anything that can do damage to your opponent. Examples of Attacks: * Using Neni/Mana to do damage to your opponent * Melee attack * Shooting * Projectile Attacks * Illusions * Altering * Damage to opponent (not including Debuffs) Support A support is anything that helps your allies. Examples of Support: * Healing Self * Healing Allies * Debuffing Enemies * Buffing Allies * Teleporting self/allies '''Out of All Of these things you can do one of the 3 of them, 2 times. You can only do 3 things per turn. Example: ' ' Understanding Abilities With in the RP certain words that pertain the abilities may be new to you. This Is here to help you understand what each word means. Stacks Stack literally refers to a collecting of something Buffs and Debuffs A Buff is something that helps your stats or allies stats increase over time. A debuff is something that will make your stats decrease over time. KnockBacks A Knock Back Is something that pushes you or an opponent back Active/Passive Passive refers to an ability that is ALWAYS active unless stated other wise. An Active ability is something you choose when to activate it so it can work for a long period of time. Post and Post Rotations A Post is 1 turn. After you have finished your post it's your opponents post. After you both have posted 1 time; that is known as a post rotation. Molding and Releasing Neni Molding is to Shape or create a form with neni/mana. Releasing is to push out neni/mana Time Limit Some abilities only last for so long the time limit shows when they end Cooldown Some abilities take some time till you can do them again Recoil/After Effects Some abilities back fire or harm you, that is known as a recoil. After effects are Recoils that effect your opponent Trigger Interesting enough, to do an ability some require you to do something to activate it. The trigger is just that.